


Art: Офицеры эмоциональной поддержки

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), sosooley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Do not repost, Don't copy, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley
Summary: должность офицера эмоциональной поддержки крайне важна и трудна
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Art: Офицеры эмоциональной поддержки

**Author's Note:**

> никакой эксплуатации женщин и никакого издевательства над животными

[](https://imgur.com/HHxFAkf)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 11 of September.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 11 сентября 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
